


Dancing in the rain

by twistedcow (Holycowbrowniekitty)



Series: Twisted Drabbles [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holycowbrowniekitty/pseuds/twistedcow
Summary: Floyd catches Kalim at an unfortunate moment and feels like cheering him up.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Kalim Al-Asim
Series: Twisted Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Dancing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Flokali dancing in the rain

Seeing as his favorite subject had vanished from his sight, Floyd set out to search for his second favorite target, yet had an unexpected amount of trouble with it. He was neither at the lunch hall, the classroom nor the courtyard and in all honesty, Floyd would have given up on seeking for him until he saw the white sweater peeking out behind the pillars of the courtyard. Watching from afar, a nefarious idea overcame him and he sneaked up from behind, muffling his footsteps. Before he could jump out and ambush his prey, Kalim had already turned around, resting his hand on his magical pen out of Floyd’s sight.

“Floyd! You should warn someone before you sneak up on them!” Kalim sighed.

“That would kinda defeat the purpose, wouldn’t it~,” Floyd whined.

_Ah._ His mood was already starting to sink, and he felt himself getting interested less and less in frolicking with his little otter. He knew he should’ve given up as soon as he couldn’t find his goldfish.

“Anyway, you have business with me,” Kalim asked, with an uncharacteristic strained smile. _Did he catch him at a weird moment?_

“Dunno, thought you could entertain me. Do a dance.” Floyd sniffed.

“Y’know Floyd, I love dancing but right now? Besides, it’s raining and the floor’s all slippery!”

A beat. _Whatever_. “You’re boring, I’m going.”

With that said, the taller one walked by, half expecting the otter to mutter out a complaint or air his grievance, but it felt eerily quiet. An uncomfortable feeling jolted up his back, and while Floyd was not one to get easily intimidated, he was wary. When he turned the corner, he couldn’t help but look out of the corner of his eye, seeing that Kalim had retreated to sitting against the pillar, gazing at the courtyard, the rain slowly drenching his clothes. _What the hell was up with him?_ Against his better judgement, Floyd crouched and started observing him from afar. It wasn’t an understatement to say that literally nothing interesting was happening, which was exactly what made him so interested. Kalim sat there like a statue, his eyes glazed over, not moving an inch. Meanwhile the downpour only intensified, the small roof providing little protection.

He couldn’t say he preferred this kind of Kalim.

And that’s why, when he lifted Kalim with a strong back hug, he did his best to suppress his rotten mood. “Why so blue~” he said as he started twirling Kalim around, ignoring his feeble protests.

“A-Ah, let me down Floyd!”

“Nah,” Floyd said as he hugged him closer, the stench of rain and wool mixing in his nose. _Gross. Why was he doing this?_

“Seriously though, your shoes aren’t made for this you’ll slip- “ Before Kalim could finish his sentence, Floyd felt his foot slide over the grass and promptly met the earth, throwing Kalim a foot further.

“Ouch! Floyd, you all right?”

“Ugh, my shoes are dirty. You’ll pay for that,” Floyd groaned, his body contorted as he tried to untangle his limbs.

“Sure. But what was that all about,” Kalim sighed.

_I don’t even know myself._ Floyd sheepishly extended his hand to pull the otter up. “Hey otter, you sure you’re you?”

He blinked a few times, as if trying to process the question. “I sure think I’m me? What kind of question is that?”

“Well, usually you’re always so noisily laughing and irritating and always having fun.”

“Am I?”

_Once again, what the hell was up with him?_ Floyd scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out this little enigma.

“Haha, now that you mention it, Jamil also tells me that a lot,” Kalim smiled, crossing his arms and swaying back and forth. “When it rains like this in our desert, we hold feasts to thank the gods for their gift of fertility. I guess for us, water is more scarce than for you guys. At those times, many people gather, everything is lively and chaotic, the best food gets served and conversations are drowned out because of the music!”

“Uhuh,” Floyd nodded as he pretended to be interested. 

“Truthfully, that’s what Jamil tells me anyway. I barely remember the feasts being held. Somehow, when I try to recollect what happens on those rainy days, my mind gets blurry and my head starts to ache an awful lot.”

“Huh.”

“Anyway, sorry for talking about those uninteresting things. Once this rain clears up, I’ll be back to my usual self for you!” Kalim exclaimed, flashing a brilliant smile.

The last thing Floyd saw before he suddenly found himself wandering the courtyard in confusion were a pair of glowing red eyes devoid of life in the depth of his mind.

“Forget everything you just saw today, ‘kay?”


End file.
